Look Out For The Big Bad Wolf
by Werewolf Groupie
Summary: Little Remus Lupin had no idea what lurked in the dark. Slash! Underage! Non-con! Please read and review!


Title - Look Out For The Big Bad Wolf

A/N: I'm not too sure on the age of Remus when he was bitten, but the books and hplexicon say "young boy" so I thought 9 would be ok. As for Fenrir, there is nothing said about his age, so for this story's sake let's make him about 20.

Warnings: Slash. Underage. Non-con/Rape.

Disclaimer: Basically, anything you recognise, I do not own.

Nine year old Remus John Lupin skipped into the forest behind his house, clutching a botany encyclopaedia close to his chest. He had always been a curious child, wanting to learn about everything and soak it all up, like a sponge. So when he was gifted with this rare encyclopaedia for his birthday, he immediately ventured into the forest to try and identify the plants residing there. Remus followed the well worn path heading towards his favourite clearing. Once he arrived he looked around himself with a soft smile on his youthful face. A comforting light fell upon the clearing, dispelling any fears that the dark and quiet forest might have brought forth. Bright coloured and beautifully scented flowers were scattered around him, as well as many types of fungi and ferns.

Picking a spot he sat Indian-style on the soft grass, placing his new book reverently on his lap and opened it, trying to find the beautiful blue flower in front of him. He was so enraptured that he did not notice the intense gaze that was focussed upon him.

--

Fenrir leered at the small form in the clearing, his large eye-teeth curling over his smirking bottom lip. He had been watching this one for a few weeks now, and he liked what he saw.

The child, _Remus, I think his name is_, was a gentle, quiet and polite creature. Always venturing into the forest to his little clearing to read or draw, never disturbing the nature around him. He was a beautiful child, with bright amber eyes and soft-looking sandy blonde hair. And all that pale skin….. Fenrir licked his lips as he watched his prey bite his lip in concentration, unknowing of the effect that had on the werewolf. Fenrir groaned, _And so innocent… I can't wait to rip that sweet innocence from him…_

As he continued to watch the young boy he decided that he would give him a birthday present of his own

--

Remus snapped out of his reverie when he heard the loud breaking of a branch in the comforting quiet of the forest. Not seeing the cause of the disruption, he just shook his head, figuring it was one of the forest's inhabitants.

When a second, closer, snap was heard he frowned and stood up, marking his place in the book, before carefully tip-toeing towards the origin of the disturbance. He stopped a foot from the start of the forest's trees and looked into its depths. Remus squinted and moved a bit closer when he saw a shape move slightly in the darkness.

A big leering face suddenly appeared in front of him, its golden eyes glinting maliciously and long, sharp teeth grinning at him.

Remus screamed just before he was tackled face first into the soft forest floor, his book lying forgotten in a patch of flowers…

--

Fenrir chuckled as the small body struggled underneath him, before giving the tempting neck in front of him a long hot lick. This only caused the frantic struggling to increase, so he bit the neck in front of him and grinded his naked groin into the taut bottom under him.

"Come on Puppy," Fenrir paused to lick the tears streaming down Remus' face. "Don't cry... it won't do you any good," he whispered harshly, his breath coming out in pants as his lust consumed him. He gave another downward thrust into the unwilling body underneath him.

"Please… please let me go. I won't tell, just please don't hurt me."

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you Puppy, not much. I just wanted to give you your birthday present. You've been _such _a good boy, you deserve it. Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy it." He then began to rip clothes off the petite body, relishing in the boy's sobbing and screaming.

Once all the clothing was shredded with his sharp nails, Fenrir once again bit the pale neck underneath him while using his large hands to spread Remus' tight globes. Feeling his lust rising to a whole new high, Fenrir gave a feral growl before thrusting into the virgin hole with no preparation.

--

Remus let out a heartbreaking scream as the invading organ ripped him open, tearing away his innocence and burning his insides. He continued to sob as the monster began to thrust into him, tearing Remus further and increasing the flow of blood down the back of his thighs.

Then the monster hit something inside of him that caused him to see stars and feel pleasure he had never felt before race across his body. Remus couldn't help but let out a moan, and this caused the monster on top of him to chuckle darkly. "I told you you'd enjoy it, Puppy".

The violent thrusts increased in their pace, that unforgivable nub continuously being hit, and soon Remus felt a large, warm hand grab his small erection and begin to pump it harshly.

Remus' orgasm was ripped from him with a sobbing cry, and the monster gave one more thrust before giving a howl and emptying himself inside of the abused hole. The body above him collapsed, crushing his small body into the dirt.

"That was only part one of your gift; the second part comes later tonight, Puppy. Happy birthday."

Remus heard no more as his body gave out in shock and exhaustion.

--

Fenrir grinned as night began to fall while he lay watching his Puppy sleep. He was such a sweet little morsel. So responsive and innocent. And feisty, Fenrir loved it when they had a spirit to break.

Seeing that the full moon was beginning to rise, and feeling the slight tingles that warned him that his change was near, Fenrir quickly woke the Pup with a shake of the shoulder.

Tired amber eyes fluttered open before widening in recognition as his sweet mouth opened to let out a scream. Fenrir quickly stifled the boy with his hand. Shushing the Pup, he lent closer and pressed a deceivingly soft kiss onto the flushed cheek.

"It's nearly time for the second part of your birthday present Puppy. You've heard about werewolves, haven't you Pup? Well, I've been blessed with that gift. And when the Mother Moon reaches her highest point, I'm going to pass that gift onto you."

By now the full moon was high in the sky and he welcomed the burn that accompanied the change into his true form; the wolf.

No more than a minute later, a large silver-grey wolf was standing where he once was. It growled as it looked upon the boy on the grass in front of him. As the truth of his words finally hit him, the Pup let loose another scream. Fenrir let out a wolfish grin as Remus jumped to his feet and ran off into the dark forest. He let the Pup run, he always did like a good chase.

After chasing his puppy throughout the forest, driven by the panicked cries and the mingling scent of sex and fear it wasn't too long before he grew bored and once again tackled the smaller body to the ground.

The fearful whimpers were music to his ears as he leant down and bit into the soft, pale shoulder. This was his ultimate present, the gift of being a werewolf. Some would call it a curse, but not Fenrir. This truly was him gifting the youth beneath him, the one who had captivated him.

Giving one last lick, Fenrir left the unconscious body, let out a howl and ran into the welcoming forest.

--

He woke up with a groan, frozen on the harsh forest floor. Wincing as he sat up, Remus let out a sob as the memories from last night returned. Tracing his new scar, Remus struggled to stand before limping home. Silent tears running down his face at the realisation that he himself was now a monster.

Remus never again ventured into that forest, where his book lay forgotten.


End file.
